Wreck-it Ralph
Wreck-It-Ralph is the main character in the 2012 Disney movie of the same name. Moveset Neutral B - Take Out The Trash Ralph puts the opponent into a garbage can, then kicks it. While the opponent is trapped inside the can it can still get up and move it around, but the speed is halved and no jumping. Some weak attacks will cause damage to the opponents, but no knockback and Strong Attacks will knock the can over again. To get out of the can, just simply mashing the buttons or just let Ralph taking damage to him/her. Move Origin It's based on Ralph's multiple mentions about trash in the movie. The trash can appears when Fix-it Felix and him are trying to repair Vanellope's kart. Side B - Frosting Ralph shoots a coat of frosting. While the opponent's being covered, the first coat will slow him/her down. The second coat will also reverse controls. This attack does no damage, and can only be done every 5 seconds. The faster is the opponent, the slower the frosting will make them. Move Origin When Ralph and Vanellope are building the car, Ralph uses a frosting cannon to decorate it. Later, he uses it to attack one of King Candy's guards. Up B - Nicelander Lift The Nicelanders carry Ralph. While holding Ralph, they can move back and forth and jump. If B id pressed, they will throw Ralph, who crashes creating a mud puddle. It stops the opponent from moving, But you can avoid it by jumping. In Mid Air, the Nicelanders just throw Ralph upwards, somewhat like Bill Nye. Move Origin In the ending of Fix-it Felix Jr. (The fictional game which Ralph is the villain), the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the building, falling in a mud puddle. Down B - Wreck-It Ralph rapid punches the floor, which can bury the opponents. Like Donkey Kong's Down B, you can tap B rapidly to make Ralph punching the floor during more time. Sometimes, bricks are thrown, which can also damage the opponents. On thin platforms, the bricks rain down from it. Move Origin It's based in Ralph's wrecking abilities. He uses them in many parts of the movie, including in the game he's from. Final Smash - Cola Chaos Ralph punches into the floor, sending the opponent upwards (It can only be done with one opponent), Ralph then jumps and punches him/her, sending him/her into Diet Cola Mountain. While inside, Ralph is immune to flinch like Giga Bowser. Each time the opponent hits the walls or the ground, Mentos fall down and create fiery rocks that do damage (but Ralph is immune to them). If 25 seconds is pasted or the opponent receives more than 100%, Ralph jumps high into the sky, then he punches the top of the volcano, raining down lots of Mentos. After that, the Diet Cola Mountain explodes and the opponent gets KOed. Ralph falls down back to the stage and hits receiving 5% damage. Move Origin Diet Cola Mountain is a place in the movie. When you punch the floor, Mentos fall down and Diet Cola Mountain explodes. Taunts Up Taunt- says "I'm gonna wreck it!" Side Taunt- Says "Had enough yet?" Down Taunt- Facepalms Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Disney Characters Category:Celebrities